Buccaneer
The Albany Buccaneer is a 2-door coupé/personal luxury car in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV (where it is misspelled "Bucanneer"), Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description and Performance GTA San Andreas The Buccaneer is based on a 1970-1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo (probably the 1972 model, as it doesn't have turning signals on the bumper). Its design resembles that of the Picador, as both cars take inspiration from vehicles built upon the Chevelle platform. The Picador slightly outperforms the Buccaneer in acceleration and handling, but the Buccaneer has a higher top speed. Despite its lowrider-like appearance, it can only be modified at TransFender. It houses a high power and torque large displacement V8 engine under the bonnet of the car. Buccaneer-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA SA (Rear quarter view). The Buccaneer, along with the Tampa and the Manana, is a gang car of the Da Nang Boys. It can only be found in the Easter Basin and Garver Bridge region in San Fierro, along with the Tampa. They can sometimes be spotted in Las Venturas near The Four Dragons Casino driving around the strip or parked in parking garages. Warning: The car will be locked so you can't jack it unless its being driven. GTA IV — Chinatown Wars The Albany Buccaneer in GTA IV looks more like the 1971-1973 Buick Riviera, while it still broadly draws inspiration from the 1970-1972 Monte Carlo (but it has lost much of its fastback profile and has exaggerated proportions), but is also influenced by other vehicles — the front end looks closer to that of the 1974 Chevrolet Caprice and even more so 1974 Cadillacs because of the hood ornament. The Bucanneer is a fairly heavy car, needing a V8 to lug around its portly weight, however its cornering is acceptable at low speeds. But drifting on dirt can be fun when in a Buccaneer. Its top speed is about 102 mph.(164 kph), The name "Bucanneer", seen when the player enters the vehicle, is clearly a typographical error — the name is spelled correctly on the rear of the car, in Stevie's text message requesting the car, and within game files. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition retains the Monte Carlo influences, leaning more towards the design of the GTA San Andreas rendition, although it is far shorter than both its previous renditions. Its wide headlights echo the double headlights of the GTA IV rendition. GTA V Design In GTA V the Buccaneer's design is changed completely. The front strongly represents the 63 - 65 Buick Riviera, specifically the 65 model. The stacked headlights were also in the 65 but not the earlier years. how the top light is out further then the bottom one just like the 65 model. the only thing it is missing is the covers that open when you turn the lights on. also the mid to late sixties Pontiac GP and GTO had similar light setup but they sat at the same depth., The general shape of the car looks like a Riviera, and the rear tail lights resemble a 1970 Ford LTD. Performance The Buccaneer in GTA V is quite good. It has a very good top speed, and handling/braking is very good as well. Having said this, the mid sixties Riviera's engine was a great engine . It 401 cu in (6.6 L) Nailhead V8 or a 425 cu in (7.0 L) Nailhead V8 and while this engine has enough power, it is nothing special, except the size of the engine is above average. It could do about 120 MPH, or around 200 KPH. With the same power as the larger Buicks and less weight, the Riviera had sparkling all-around performance: Motor Trend found it capable of running 0–60 mph (0–97 km/h) in 8 seconds or less, the standing quarter mile in about 16 secondsYet the Buccaneer can clearly excede this speed. The handling is also quite good, considering the car would be made of metal, and possibly weigh around 2 tonnes. Variant in GTA IV.]] In GTA IV, a Bucanneer is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely candy maroon and black body color. As a new Bucanneer will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Buccaneer can be modified at TransFender: Colours: *Car Colour 1 ($150) Hood: *Fury Scoop ($150) Vents: *Oval Hood Vents ($150) *Square Hood Vents ($100) Exhausts: *Large Exhaust ($250) *Upswept Exhaust ($350) Lights: *Round fog lamp ($100) Nitro: *2x Nitrous ($200) *5x Nitrous ($500) *10x Nitrous ($1000) Roof: *Roof Scoop ($80) Spoilers: *Win ($550) *Fury ($350) *Alpha ($250) Side Skirts ($500) Wheels: *Import ($820) *Atomic ($770) *Ahab ($1000) *Virtual ($620) *Access ($1140) *Off Road Wheel ($1000) *Mega ($1030) *Grove ($1230) *Twist ($1200) *Wires ($1560) Car Stereo: *Bass boost ($100) Hydraulics ($1500) Modifications (GTA V) *Bumpers *Grille *Hood *Roof Trivia * Upon completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV, the Bucanneer may be sold at his garage for $1,800. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Bucanneer appears with single headlights in a body shop business sign. * The Buccaneer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA IV: Vladivostok FM. **GTA Chinatown Wars'': Alchemist. * The Buccaneer is the first vehicle available to the player in GTA Chinatown Wars. * Due to the low height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car in GTA San Andreas. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, the steering wheel bears a Declasse emblem. * The GTA San Andreas and GTA IV versions look very similar to each other * This car somewhat resembles the Tampa, and also the GTA IV rendition of the Emperor. * In GTA San Andreas, the TransFender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colours. Locations GTA San Andreas * Bayside Marina parking lot, Tierra Robada. * Very common in Easter Basin and Esplanade North because these are Da Nang Boys territories. * Spawns anywhere when the "junk cars" cheat is activated. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Mostly spawns in Beachgate, Firefly Island and Hove Beach (Broker). * Rarely spawn in Boulevard, Fortside, Bohan Industrial, Little Bay, Northern Gardens and South Bohan (Bohan). * Very rarely spawn in North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Presidents City (Algonquin), Schottler and Beechwood City (Broker). GTA V * Commonly in Cypress Flats, South Los Santos. * A special yellow and black Buccaneer is driven by the Vagos and can be found driving and parked in Rancho. Navigation }} de:Buccaneer es:Buccaneer pl:Buccaneer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-door sedans and coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Gang vehicles